dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Jungle Rumble
About Join and his beasty friends as they take on a new set of challenge dungeons! It's beast heroes only this time, so make sure you level them up and combine abilities effectively to maximize your team potential! Dungeon Preparation This event is to encourage the use of beasts in the team roster and pitting them in this unknown environment. They will have to face some of their worst fears: lack of healing abilities and passives that deals extra damage to them ( and , for example). Therefore, the following concepts should be included. With a lack of healing within the beast class, there will need to be an emphasis on increasing their survivability. Using 's passive will increase the health of other warriors in his team by an additional 15%. Since there is a sizable number of Beasts that are also warriors, this Beast/Warrior Team will be helpful in the more difficult levels. If the current team can't utilize a health advantage, then use a combination of constant debuffing and buffing abilities. This includes dazing and inflicted debuffs on enemies with attacks like 's and his , which will severely cripple any enemy's ability to deal any damage. Use Fear tactics, as most Beast heroes have an ability to inflict this debuff on enemies. , , and are beasts that inflicts Fear at their second ascended levels. Finally, the beast team composition can either focus on the Burn over time aspect (utilizing Fire beast heroes) or brute force/Poison effects (Nature beast heroes). Fire based teams have an advantage by reducing the DEF of any burned enemy, thus making them easier to take out in the long run. The downside of using Fire beasts is that they all have less health than their Nature counterparts (for example, , and all suffer the same low health problems). Be aware that this team is "playing with fire," in the sense their low health totals. Utilize Friend's hero special abilities, especially if they need a heal from , a resurrection from or a 's and for those difficult Boss battles. Dungeon Breakdown This event will require some planning in terms of team composition, even if it is strictly beasts. Leveling them up and ascending them is the first order of business if you have not been using them in your normal line up of heroes. But, before you go ahead and spend your precious potions and gold, here's an idea of the type of enemies you will be facing in each of the levels. Easy Prey Easy Prey forest bat.PNG Easy Prey Praire Runtling.PNG Easy Prey Deepwoods.PNG Easy Prey Jungle Pup.PNG This is a list of enemies that are predominantly Nature based. They have relatively little health, especially bats and pups. Take them out with a combination of Nature and Fire based heroes. Suitable heroes to build up are , or : these would be the heroes to start building up to fight in the next two dungeons. Their passives provide a strong synergy between each other: 's increases the health stats of all your beast heroes, giving your beast heroes a chance to deal an extra basic attack AND increasing burn damage, and who inflicts fear on all her enemies, while stacking additional CRIT to her beast allies, making almost all of their attacks land CRITS. Hunter's Folly Hunters folly frostwing diver.PNG Hunters folly jungle pup.PNG Hunter's folly labyrinth bull.PNG hunters folly tundra gobling.PNG In this level, all the enemies encountered are ascended once and they also gained additional passive and active abilities. Frostwing divers have a chance to freeze their targets. Most of enemies here are a mix of water and nature based enemies. Use Nature based heroes like , and to take out the bats and goblings. One of the bigger threats in this level are the Tundra Goblings: the blue colored replicates. Despite them being water elemental based, they have the passive (dealing 2x damage to nature targets). They have relatively little life, so take them out with any of your own Nature-type heroes. have The biggest threat from these enemies are the Labyrinth Bull's " " attack. It's an attack that deals a significant amount of damage to any single target that has little health. This could be a problem for heroes like if that skill was unleashed. The boss fight at the end consists of a and a replicate. He has passives like (dealing 2x damage to all beasts), in addition to (dealing 2x damage to Taunters). He s, as well, and for most of the time he will do his best to protect his companion. His replicate has a very nasty attack, striking 3x to one target. Couple that with an insane dodging passives: III giving him an extra 30% dodge any attack on top of (giving him 25% chance to Dodge ranged attacks), making it more than 50% chance to dodge ranged attacks. Take out Huntsman Henry first: he will go down quickly with any combination of burning attacks. Avoid using Taunts unless you have an ability to Daze your enemies (keeping your Taunters alive a little longer, otherwise). Use area attacks like 's to provide a constant bed of burning effect every turn so that all enemies have a less of a chance to dodge it. Alpha's Den Quests and Rewards Quick Loots These are the items rewarded when Quick Looted in this dungeon. The normal completion of the dungeon also reward stamina. Jungle Rumble Silver Chest.PNG Jungle Rumble Gold Chest.PNG Jungle Rumble Ancient Chest.PNG Dungeon Enemies: Easy Prey (E) Dungeon Enemies: Hunters Folly (M) Dungeon Enemies: Alpha's Den (H) Notes and Tips Gallery External Resources Jungle Rumble Hunting Guide by HaxusBloodbane (Dungeon Boss forum) Category:Special Event